


The Son of a Goddess

by Jadelynn1967



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Catha Merlin, Dragonlords (Merlin), Dragons, Emlet (Merlin), F/M, Fear, Good Mordred (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), High Priest Merlin, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Immortal Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Magically Trained Merlin, Merlin Has a Pet Bird, Merlin Knows How to Use a Sword, Merlin has scars, Merlin has tattoos, Merlin is Related To the Triple Goddess, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin is a god, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), Scars, Season/Series 04-05 Hiatus, Souls, The Perilous Lands (Merlin), Torture, a merlin, god merlin, it came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadelynn1967/pseuds/Jadelynn1967
Summary: When Merlin has a pull in his chest and his magic itching beneath his skin, what happens when he follows it and it brings him to a forest with the god Apollo? What happens when Merlin is given an offer to become one of them?(I suck at summaries. Please read it first before judging.)
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Merlin (Merlin)/Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Merlin (Merlin)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Please try this before judging. This is my first fanfic or story in general. Please let me know if there are any mistakes or things you want to add. I'm open to ideas. I've got two more chapters ready and am working on the fourth. The Olympian gods are a little bit off; I did a little research on them so tell me anything you want to see and if it doesn't inflict the plot, I'll add it. I couldn't find a good Old English/Angelo Saxon translator so I put all the spells in Kyrgyz. (It looked cool).  
> Enjoy the story!

It was a normal day at the kingdom of Camelot. The skies were light blue with a small amount of clouds. Arthur Pendragon was being the king of prats, or Camelot. The knights of said kingdom were busy sweating their asses off training – well most of them anyway. Gwaine was trying to get as drunk as humanly possible at the tavern. Gwen, now queen of Camelot, was busy with her duties as queen. Gaius was doing his duties as court physician, making rounds to deliver tonics and remedies, solving everyone’s bumps and bruises. 

And Merlin, well, he was just peachy.

As in peachy, he means fighting lunatic sorcerers and people who want to kill the king and queen of Camelot while in the shadows. Because using magic and having it, or consulting with a person with said abilities, results to being dragged to a pyre, noose, or executioners block. Yay! How wonderful. Anyhow, Merlin was currently in one of those situations right at this moment is space and time. 

Inside of Arthur’s chambers.

Well, Arthur was in a council meeting and Merlin was doing chores so, thank fuck.

The lovely person who is trying to do the above, is a woman with curly red auburn hair and narrow eyes that are light brown when you are close. The woman looked more like a teenager than a woman. She looked about 15? 16? He couldn’t quite say. She, of course was presently giving a fucking ridiculous speech about how ‘the Pendragons ruin everything and have killed he family, blah, blah.’ Don’t get him wrong, he felt bad. Uther has destroyed a lot of families and peoples’ lives. Hell, Uther destroyed his. And you don’t see him trying to kill the royals of Camelot.

Well, he is kinda tied to Arthur by destiny and whatnot. 

Back to the discussion above, the woman’s name is Jannetta. Her Father and her two sisters, along with herself had magic. Her father, Joseph she told him, went out with her two sisters, Jenna and Jillana. Jannetta was recovering from a fever so she couldn’t go with them. Somewhere along the journey, they discovered a woman that was near death – suffering from a disease. They all tried to heal the woman using their magic. It worked, but after the woman was well enough, she went to the king and turned them in. Jannetta fled after her father convinced her to, while he and her siblings were taken and killed by the knights of Camelot.

Albeit it was under Uther’s reign so, Arthur had no say in what the knights did. There was no just. Yes, magic users still get killed now but, less frequently. Merlin pointed out those two facts to her after she was finished with her rant and had calmed down enough. “Listen, Jannetta. I get the pain you went through. Still, going through. But you have to understand that when your father and siblings died, it was under Uther’s reign. Uther- “

“Uther Pendragon was a tyrant king and bastard!” She screams. During the story she had started to cry and now she and Merlin are sitting on the floor shoulder by shoulder. 

“Yes,” Merlin nodded, “Exactly. Uther was unfair and blinded by hate and rage.” He paused and looks at her with a small smile. “Have you ever heard of the Once and Future King and Emrys?”

She nodded.

“Well, Arthur Pendragon is that Once and Future King.” Jannetta opens her mouth, “Ah! Nope, let me explain. I know, I thought the same way when I first met Arthur. But the bloody dragon was right. And I am Emrys. Here.” 

Merlin cups his hands and says a spell, “гүл.”

His eyes flash gold and he un-cups his hands to reveal a rose that is a light brown color that matches Jannetta’s eye color.  
Merlin hands her the rose which causes her to giggle.

“Are you all right now? And I ask you, please, don’t kill Arthur and Gwen. Or anyone on that matter. Only if needed, alright?” 

“Yes. Thank you Emrys,”

“There’s no need. And you may call me Merlin.” He pauses and then smiles to her, “Tell me, Jannetta, how does being a servant sound. If you haven’t got another job but, I figured that you could at least earn some pay.”

“I don’t have a current job. But, is there a position for an apprentice? A physician’s perhaps?”

Merlin nods his head slowly, “Yes, I’ll have to talk to Gaius, the physician first but, you should have the job by the end of the week. Or sooner, Gaius is my uncle. The only catch though, is that you have hide your magic.” She frowned, “But, you only have to hide it from others, Gaius is trustworthy. He knows of my magic. I’m sure he won’t turn you in to the king. And you can always come to me and I’ll teach you some spells.”

A smile replaces her frown, “That’s okay. I am used to hiding it anyways. It’s nothing new. At least there’s someone else to confide in about it. And learning spells and magic from Emrys would be great. Thank you, again, Merlin.” She turned and hugged him.

“It’s the least I could do. Where do you live currently?” Merlin asks.

She pulls away from the embrace. “I actually live near the castle. My father’s house. After I fled, the house was left vacant and when I came back a year or so later, it was still empty, so I decided to live there,”

“Ah, well, I’ll walk with you. Arthur can wait an hour or two. We might as well go visit Gaius while you are here,”

Jannetta nods.

Merlin stands and extends a hand to help Jannetta up. He walks over to the door and opens it. “My lady.”

“Thank you, my lord,”

They giggle.

∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑

When they reach Gaius’s chambers, the door is cracked open and he hears the light clinking of glass. Merlin opens the door and let’s Jannetta in. They both wait a few seconds before Merlin clears his throat and closes the door along with a golden flash of his blue eyes.

The physician jumped causing him to drop a bottle and look at them.

“Merlin! Who is this young lady?”

“I am Jannetta. A… friend? of Merlin’s.” She asks questionably.

Merlin nods. “Yes. Jannetta is a sorceress. She wanted to kill Arthur and I talked to her. She’s fine now,”

Gaius gave him a look of panic.

“And don’t’ worry Gaius, no one can hear anything outside this room,”

“Well, Thank you Merlin. I’m glad we have another ally. Who just so happens to have magic as well.”

Jannette blushed. “I’m only glad that Emrys helped me learn the truth.”

They both sat down.

“So, I asked Jannetta if she wanted a job as a servant, and she asked me if there was a physician's apprentice position open. I told her that I’d ask you. It would help you out too, with me being Arthur's servant and keeping the prat alive.”

Gaius considered this for a moment and then nodded.

“Yes, I do believe that could be beneficial. You could start tomorrow if you’d like."

Jannetta smiles. “Thank you, Gaius. I’ll come in tomorrow morning.”

“I look forward to it. Tell me, how much do you know about medical procedures?”

At this point Merlin knew that when you get Gaius talking about anything like science and anatomy, he will talk until you stop him. So, Merlin went to his room to lay down. All day there has been this pull. This sort of tug in his chest. And it just keeps getting stronger. Along with his curiosity. Also, his magic is buzzing beneath his skin. It’s like an itch. The last time he’s had to think of his magic and itching in the same sentence… well, it was bad. 

After a half hour, someone knocked on the door.

“Hello? Are you awake?” The voice was Jannetta’s.

“Now I am. Come in.”

“Gaius and I are done talking so I’m going to go home. You said earlier that you would go with me. I… you don’t have to… I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Merlin,”

“Bye, Jannetta. I’ll talk to you tomorrow,”

The muffled sound of voices was heard from inside the room for a few seconds before the sound of a door was also heard. Merlin got out of bed with a wince. The ‘itching’ and the feeling in his chest were stronger. He went down the steps and to the table that Gaius was making god knows what.

“Hi.” Merlin said softly and sits down, with a wince.

Gaius smiles, “Hello my boy. What’s bothering you?”

Merlin inhales and exhales slowly. “Um… My magic, is um… Itching…” 

“Itching! Have you used it in the past fortnight?”

“Yes! I know better. It just started today when I woke up.” He took a moment to look at his hands, “There’s also this… um, pull? In my chest. I don’t know how to describe it.”

Gaius nods, “Yes it certainly is intriguing. Well, it’s a few hours until dusk so why don’t you go out to the forest where no one can see you and release all of the magic that is built up?”

“Okay,”

“Might as well collect some herbs while you’re out.” Gaius hands him a list with the herbs he needs; Nettles, Turmeric, Lavender, Holy Basil, Echinacea, and about five others, along with a basket.

“Alright, bye,”

∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑

Merlin, once out of the bustle and hustle of Camelot’s walls, and in the sweet wilderness of earth’s greenery, he slowly let his magic free. He did pick the herbs Gaius wanted him to, but when he did pick them, it would just grow back twice as much. Good. 

The warlock didn’t just plan on picking herbs while letting his magic out, he also planned on following the damned pull. There’s no way that he’s not going to figure out what it leads to or who wants him there. Consequences be damned.

Merlin follows the pull while picking the herbs and extra’s along the way – he’s already picked more than half of them for about an hour when he felt the pull strengthen. Great. It has been steadily getting stronger throughout the journey, but now it’s like a sort of physical pull, although he still had control over which direction his body was going. 

After about a half an hour he came to a stop when he felt a strong force of magic. When he looked up there was a thin shimmery dome around the part of a forest that he was in. The direction he was walking led to a huge log. The view beyond the log was extortionary. It was confusing at first because there were fallen logs several feet above the ground acting as bridges. Each of them connected to a plateau.

Merlin let his magical senses flood out to search for something. He sucks in a deep breath when he vaguely feels something... he isn’t sure yet, so he goes deeper. He can feel protective spells cast all over the forest. Even a few curses for some unexplainable reason. Merlin soon finds what he felt and it’s just pure magic.

That little discovery is all it takes for him to let it all out. To empty out all the excess magic that has been quite literary, under his skin. To lose every ounce of self-control over his magic. He hasn’t needed to do this since he came to Camelot. Since he uses his magic constantly with saving the prats life or doing chores. The former takes more magic than the latter though. Back in Ealdor he had to suppress his magic constantly. He could never just use it when it wanted to be used – Albeit, he doesn’t get to use it whenever he wants to in Camelot, but he gets to use it more than Ealdor –. That led to accidents and slip ups, and those were not good.

Merlin has tried to never use magic again. That didn’t end well. Neither did the other six times he suppressed it. It would be hard to contain at first. Then when he had some control of it to not be used, he would start to be itchy. – That was why Gaius was worried earlier –. Like his magic was begging to be free. He would eventually scratch until he was bleeding. When his mum had found this out, she put mittens over his hands like a newborn babe. Next would come the fevers, where he would sweat until he was dehydrated, and he couldn’t eat. During the third stage he would also be very tired, so he was bed ridden. They never found out what the fourth stage was. Merlin's guess would be death. 

Maybe he could ask Kilgharrah about it. He made a mental note.

Anyway, back to the point. After his mum made it deem able, she would take him into the forest where it would be safe from both people catching him and people getting hurt. There he would let go of all of his suppressed magic. When he let out his magic it would do either of three things. One, destroy and cause havoc. Two, cause flowers to bloom and animals to appear out of nowhere. Sometimes the animals would be pure gold others normal or a mixture of both. His magic sometimes also did Three, destroy and wreak havoc then, replace what it destroyed with new life and wonders.

One example would be when Merlin wondered into a cavern, not too far from Ealdor when he was 10 winters old and let his magic lose there. It ended up making a giant hole and brought the pointy rocks hanging from the ceiling crashing down. After it filled said hole with water and making the rocks little islands with grass on the surface. In the middle stood a huge thick Rowan tree that looked like it had stood there for centuries and not mere seconds. On the sides were waterfalls from all sizes. One of them were at least half the size of Camelot's highest towers. Behind them were rooms bigger than Arthur’s chambers. One was at least as big as the Camelot castle’s throne room. Merlin showed Will his cavern and it became their second home. He and Will named it ‘The Ravens Cave’. His mother didn’t even yell at him when she found out.

Another was when Merlin and Will met. Merlin had a rough childhood to say the least. When you’re constantly called names, bullied as a child, and the thing that makes you ‘special’ was so frowned upon that sometimes people would be scared of you and you were called a ‘Monster’ because of it. You eventually start to believe them. Merlin had been down at that time, so he decided to do the one thing that never fails to cheer him up. Magic. He went to the forest and let it all out. Doing magic also made him emotional at only being eight at the time. So naturally, he had a breakdown and started sobbing. Along with that came the destruction part of the third option his magic chose.

Merlin, while having his episode didn’t notice the little boy who was just a few feet from him. This boy had short messy cedar brown hair and about the same height as Merlin at the time. The boy wasn’t scared, frightened, or mean. He was just simply kind, compassionate, and curious. He came closer to Merlin, tapped his shoulder to let him know he was there, and sat down next to Merlin. Merlin expected him to hit him and call him nasty words just like the other children. The boy surprised and confused him when he opened his mouth and only asked enthusiastically, “Can I tell you a story?” Merlin nodded slowly and listened.

Within fifteen minutes both boys were on their sides laughing so hard they were getting stitches and had tears running down their faces. By then Merlin’s magic had already fixed everything it has damaged. Merlin realized with a smile that they were sitting in the middle of a ring of golden flowers. Merlin gently picked one and handed a flower to the boy and asked a question,

“Why did you help me?” 

The boy gave a smile and replied with nothing but honesty in his voice, “I don’t know. I just had a feeling. I just knew you weren't going to hurt me.” 

Merlin smiled gratefully at the boy, “Thank you...” He trailed off with scrunched eyebrows.

“Oh, I’m Will” he Stated.

“I’m Merlin.” He paused for only a second before asking quietly, “Can we be friends? I mean do you want to be friends?”

“Yes absolutely! Come on, you’re it!” Will squealed in delight. They ran off to chasing each other knowing that if worse comes to worse they would at least have each other.

By the end of the memory Merlin had a tear running down his cheek and a sad smile on his lips. He noticed happily that his magic was no longer itching beneath his skin.

He looked up and saw a man he hadn’t seen before, standing on one of the plateaus in the forest looking at him. Merlin starts walking towards him. At first, it’s difficult trying to balance on the logs, but he soon gets used to it. The closer he gets the more he can see about the man. He has golden brown hair that is almost half as long as Gwaine’s, amber eyes, and a... silver bow on his back.

“Hello?” Merlin asks when he was a few feet in front of the man.

The man smiled and shook his head, “Hello, Emrys. My name is Apollo.”

“Apollo, like the god? Or is that just a coincidence? I mean you have a bow that’s silver. Also how do you know my name? How does everybody know my name?” Merlin asks with a tilted head.

Apollo replies with a grin, “I’ve been expecting you. I also have an offer to give you.”

“An offer? What kind of offer?” 

“It’s time for you to know who you really are, Emrys.”

Merlin thinks for a minute about what he is; he is a Warlock, Dragonlord, Emrys, protector of the Once and Future King, and a servant. He says as much to Apollo. Which of course causes Apollo to laugh, “No, you are much more than that. Come, let us have a walk and I’ll tell you.”

Merlin stands there for a minute trying to figure out when his life got so confusing. Oh yeah when he was born with magic. Then he struggles to catch up and not try not to fall behind.

After a few minutes Apollo speaks up, “Emrys, to answer your question you are a god. A son of a goddess.” 

Merlin scoffs, “No, I am son to Hunith and Balinor. Not some Goddess.”

“No, you were born and raised by them, but you are blood son to a goddess.” Apollo says informatively.

“See, Hunith could not conceive a child so Hestia also known as Vesta, by the Romans, gave your life force to her. Not only that, but you had – and still have – a destiny to complete. So, you couldn’t yet be involved with us gods.”

“So, my parents aren’t my real parents. Hunith and Balinor aren’t my real parents. This Hestia no, Vesta, pers – goddess, is my real mother?” He asks sound similar to a small child.

Apollo sighed in relief – he did not want to explain that again. He was not the damn messenger, fucking Hermes was – and nodded an affirmative.

However, that all goes away when, “Than how am I a Dragonlord if Balinor isn’t my father? It can only be passed from father to son,” Pops out of Merlin’s mouth.

Apollo sighs. “She took some of Balinor’s blood and mixed it with your normal blood. Plus, Hestia wanted you to be able to control the noble breed that is the dragons.” 

Merlin does not like the idea but accepts it.

After a couple more minutes of walking on the tree bridges, he brings it up. “Why are we walking on the logs instead of the ground?”

Apollo smirks, “The forest is very protective. She would kill you or any mortal because she does not like strangers – or people in general. She would also kill you or anyone if they come here with the intent to harm her – even if you are walking on the bridges,”

“Would it kill you?” Merlin asks with an eyebrow raised.

“No,” Apollo states, “I have no intent to harm her. I have also passed the trials.”

“What trials?” 

Apollo smiles warmly, “To truly become a god”

They walk in silence for another ten minutes. Merlin is starting to think this is a thing that gods do or just Apollo. He hasn’t met the others yet, so he has yet to decide. They walked until they were in front of a gazebo. It was made out of several types of trees. He could see cloth portraits of the gods and goddesses with their symbols. It looked like a shrine.

“Why did you bring me here?” Merlin questions.

Apollo turns to him with a glint of humor in his eyes, “I didn’t bring you. I came here. You just simply followed me, “

He turns around, then back again, all humor gone. “I’ll tell you something though. You were brought here because everyone believes that you are ready. You are a god, but even gods have emotions. The trials that you’ll have to do if you say yes will be tough and painful but, you will get something that will be worth it by the end. Think it through. There is no expiration date for the offer.”

Apollo smiles and says, “Goodbye Emrys. Hopefully, I see you soon,”

Then he turns around and sits on a pillow with his eyes closed and legs crossed.

Merlin knows a dismissal when he sees one so he too, turns around to go back to Camelot. He has a lot of thinking to do by the way.  
He only thought of one question for a week straight.

Do I want to truly be a god?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: гүл (gül) - flower  
> Again, please let me know if there are any mistakes. I am a perfectionist and it bothers me if there are any. As a reader as well, it's kinda annoying. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll post the next one sometime during the next several days.  
> \- Jade


	2. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin thinks about the offer and the Camelotians are worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but I didn't know what else to add to it. Thank you guys for commenting, leaving kudos, and bookmarking. It means a lot to me. I'm glad you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Again, if there is anything you want to see in this story, I'm open to ideas. There will be more action and it will get more interesting, I promise! Enjoy!

Merlin was acting strange. All of the Camelotians knew it. Hell, all of Camelot knew it. They just didn’t know what was wrong with the clumsy happy-go-lucky servant. They have tried to help but, he either says a few words like, “Yeah, all right.” Hums, “Hmm?” or ignores them completely. It’s like he is lost in space.

To Arthur’s shock, Merlin was acting like an actual servant. He did all his chores - he always did them anyway, but he always complained -, would be on time for everything, and always says ‘sire’ at the end of his short sentences. Merlin never says sire. Only when he is lying, being sarcastic, serious, or in court. So, it seriously got Arthur worried. Not that he let it show or admit that to the man in question. He isn’t good with the whole feeling’s thing. Leave that to Guinevere and the knights.

Gwen has always made sure Merlin had enough to eat. It wasn’t healthy to miss so many meals. She sometimes asks other people to help her, the cook Audrey, servants, and trusted knights. Pretty much anyone and everyone who can be trusted. Though, she couldn’t think of a reason anyone would hurt Merlin. Even the thought is ludicrous.

Lancelot didn’t have a clue. He has talked to Gaius about it, but the physician didn’t have much either. Albeit, they both know more about the servant then everyone else, they just didn’t know. The only thing they had to go on was that Merlin left for three hours and came back lost in space.

He knew Gaius loved the warlock like a son and worries a lot about him, but there’s only so many times someone needs to be reminded to keep their magic a secret. He’s sure that Merlin knows this as good as he knows walking. Even if Merlin is clumsy, he could do it in his sleep. Lancelot tried and failed to talk to his friend and he and the new apprentice Gaius has for a possible enchantment on the servant. He’ll be grateful when this is all over.

Jannetta hasn’t known Emrys – Merlin long, but from the way everyone was acting, this was not normal. She and one of the knights named Lancelot checked to make sure he wasn’t enchanted or cursed. Gaius said that the knight, Lancelot knew about Merlin’s magic and destiny, so she told him about hers. To give the knight credit, he took it relatively well. Most of the knight’s don’t yet know about her in general, but according to Lancelot, they are all friends to Merlin. The king of course knew that she was the apprentice, but he barely processed it, being too busy with the enigma that was Merlin.

She also met a lovely woman named Guinevere or Gwen as she likes to be called.

Gaius worried about his ward constantly. The boy is a trouble magnet, constantly getting himself into trouble. God only knows how the boys’ head is still on his shoulders. Gaius made sure the man was physically and mentally okay. Not that he has looked before for a mental affliction after he said he was when Uther was King. He never did find one. He still double checked though. Other than the possible mental affliction, he was physically healthy. Lancelot and Jannetta said he wasn’t enchanted, so there was nothing wrong with the warlock apart from very deep thinking.

Gwaine tried talking to him. That ended up with Merlin being in the tavern. Merlin had to drag Gwaine back too. Gwaine didn’t mind much because Merlin has finally come to the tavern for once. Even if he wasn’t drinking mead, he was still there with him.

Leon made sure Merlin ate the apple he gave him every day. He always gave Merlin an apple in the morning. The servant sometimes forgets to eat or doesn’t have the time. And if Leon didn’t, he would have to face the Queens ire. Though Leon does it with or without Gwen’s instance. He found the kid strange and disrespectful at first, but he’s come to love him like a brother. He is worried, but he doesn’t know what else to do.

Percival sent questioning glances at him and Elyan didn’t know what to do so he just did the same. Of course, they didn’t get acknowledged, but did it anyway. Since they weren’t that close to Merlin, they didn’t know what to do. They are closer than most but not as close as Arthur, Lancelot, Gaius, Gwaine, or Gwen. The only thing they could do was ask if he was okay. Don’t get them wrong, they were worried. All of them see Merlin as a little brother, or more.

Merlin was not oblivious to these attempts that the knights and everyone made to communicate with him. He had acknowledged them, he just ignored them to think of the question that’s been in his head since he visited the god of music and healing. Does he want to become a god? There are pros and cons, but much more on the former. It still worried him though. You can never be too careful.

The only issue he was having was that when Merlin got back to Camelot, apparently, he had only been gone for about Three hours. Now this wouldn’t be a problem, but he spent an hour with Apollo, and his trip to the forest where Apollo was, took around an hour and a half. The trip back took the same. So, it’s like the time he spent in the forest with Apollo never happened. If he ever sees Apollo again, that will be the first question he asks him.

He also has to ask Kilgharrah how every magical thing knows his name. He’ll add that to his mental list, he has too much to process right now. He needs sleep. This instant. 

It took a few days to think it through and talk himself into it. By the end of the week he had a solid and sure answer to give Apollo. He deduced that this was going to be quite the adventure, – he was dealing with the Olympian gods – and as any big adventure he needs a journal. He started writing in journals when he was about 4 days in Camelot, – He later found out that it is a great coping method – after he discovered the dragon beneath the castle. Kilgharrah was talking nonsense back then with destinies and all that. He was definitely in denial back then. Well, Arthur was a serious prat back then too, so you can’t really blame him.

So far, he has eight journals. One for every year he is in Camelot. They are all the same except a golden number – created by using his magic – on the front to differentiate them. They are spelled so that if somebody opens them, the Camelot crest appears on his hand. It looks like a scar, but it only appears that way. He eventually created a quill that never runs out of ink after he got sick of dipping the quill in an ink pot. He can also change the colors if he chooses. Merlin personally thinks it’s the best thing he’s ever thought of.

However, for this journal, he’ll leave the front blank for now. For the moment he writes down everything that he has learned and experienced so far. About his magic – no one has ever heard about anyone else like him before so it might be important –, Apollo, being the son of a goddess, Hestia Vesta – He’s calling her Vesta for now – giving Hunith his life force, also about Vesta adding Balinor’s blood to his own so that he can be a dragonlord, about the forest, the offer Apollo gave him, and the trials – or what he knows of them so far.

After he wrote down all the information he has so far, he starts packing for a trip to the forest. He should ask Apollo if the forest has a name so he can stop calling it the forest. He’ll add that to the mental list of questions to ask people. He leaves a note saying that he’ll be back soon. He really doesn’t know how this time thing works. When he went to the forest last time it was like he wasn’t even there. Only the trip to the forest and back. Who knows?

Then, he leaves. Again. He doesn’t bring his horse, Aleta, this time either because he might not be able to take care of her. Plus, he enjoys walking through the wilderness anytime. So, he starts the small trek back to the forest. Follows the little pull that has been there since his magic started going haywire about two weeks ago. Since he discovered that Apollo and the Olympian gods exist. That he is a son of a goddess, and all that.

Merlin follows the dull pull until he reaches the tree bridges, the sweet sense of pure magic, and of course, Apollo. Standing in the same place he was last time. Though this time Merlin does not hesitate walking up to the god of music and healing. 

While walking the couple dozen yards to the god, he makes his posture confident. When he approaches Apollo, Merlin looks him directly in the eye, and confidently states, “I have made my decision.”

Apollo asks with a grin, “Then what is your answer, Emrys?”

“Yes, my answer is yes. I want to become a god.” Merlin smiles softly, “If you’ll have me of course.”

Apollo smirks, “Always, Emrys.”


	3. Meeting the Olympians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets the Olympians.

“So, you mentioned trials before? What are they?” Questioned Merlin who was once again, following Apollo to the gazebo. The god pauses in his walking to look over his shoulder to look him directly in the eyes.

After a moment that feels like years to Merlin of staring, Apollo speaks. “Listen,” He sighs, “These trials aren’t just a few recited words and some quest. They are different for everybody, but everyone’s had to go through some mental and physical pain. Not everyone comes out of them the same. Yeah, some of us may act like we did, but we didn’t. These trials will be difficult and frustrating, but it will give you something amazing.” The god reaches a hand over his other shoulder to stroke his bow.

They start walking again when Apollo smiles, “And to answer your question, the trials are kinda like tests you need to complete in order to become a god. They’re called the Olympian trials. It’s not very creative, but it gets to the point.”

Merlin nods and processes the advice and information he was given. Yeah, Merlin has already anticipated that truly becoming a god wasn’t going to be easy or simple, and he accepted that when he made his decision. He may not know what trials or experiences he will go through, or if he’ll come out of them the same, but he's ready.

When the pair reach the gazebo this time, there are more people. Merlin looks at Apollo with his eyebrows scrunched. The god smirks and walks up to and hugs a woman that has golden brown hair that reaches her middle back, amber eyes, and a quiver that has silver arrows. She looks just like Apollo.

After the hug, Apollo turns around to look at Merlin and tilts his head to the woman he was just hugging. Merlin walks up to her and introduces himself. “Hello, my name is Merlin.” He pauses, “Or Emrys, but just call me Merlin.” The woman giggles. 

“Hi, I’m Artemis, or Diana, but Artemis is fine. I’m Apollo’s twin.” Merlin sort of already figured that out but doesn’t say it.

“Nice to meet you.” Merlin says instead.

Apollo clears his throat, interrupting the conversation. He raises an eyebrow and jerks his head towards a pale woman with black hair that has strands of gold in it and cerulean blue eyes like his, except with gold around the iris. Artemis nods and sends a small smile to Merlin. Apollo rolls his eyes and puts a hand on Merlin’s shoulder to guide him towards the woman with blue-gold eyes.

When the woman sees them, she smiles. “Hello Apollo,” She nods, then looks directly at Merlin, “Emrys. I’m Hestia, or Vesta. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Apollo pats his back and leaves to join his sister. Leaving alone with the person who created him. 

“Err, Hi,” Merlin says awkwardly.

She laughs.

“It’s alright. I get that this is awkward for you. I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Her smile fades into a grimace, “I’m sorry,” She blurts out and looks away. “I know the losses you have suffered and the pain you have had to go through. I’m sorry that you had to grow up thinking you were a monster.” Her voice started to grow frantic, and Merlin has tears in his eyes. 

“I’m so, sorry that you had to go through all that you did. Especially when you were a child. I had to give your life force to someone else because you had a great and important destiny to complete. That you still have to complete. I’m so, sorry.” By the end she and Merlin both have a few tears going down their faces. Merlin steps closer and hugs her. To comfort them both.

They both stayed like that for a few minutes. “I forgive you.” Merlin whispers when they pull away. 

Vesta looks at him with relief in her eyes, but her head is tilted to the side. “Why would you forgive me after all that you have been through. Why?” She whispers.

Merlin smiles softly, “Because, it wasn’t your fault. Yes, I’ve been through hell and lost a lot of people close to me. But I’ve also been through amazing things too. Like watching Arthur grow as a King and as a person. I’ve also had some crazy and fun adventures. I’ve made friends that I would never have if I were with you guys. I wouldn’t be the person I am right now if I hadn’t been through all that I have.”

Vesta sobs and shakes her head in disbelief. “Thank you for forgiving me.” She sniffs, wipes her eyes that are now red, and straightens her back. “Now that that is all handled… would you like to meet the others?”

Merlin nods enthusiastically. It’s not every day you get to meet the Olympian gods and goddesses. Well for normal people, but he’s not normal. The pair walk over to a man with short wavy light orange hair and light blue eyes, and a woman with strawberry blond hair and baby blue eyes.

“Hello, you must be Emrys, I’m Hephaestus or Vulcan. Call me whatever.”

The woman giggles and introduces herself, “Hello Emrys, I’m Aphrodite. It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

Merlin huffs a laugh, “You guys are the gods, legends. Believe me, it’s an honor to meet you lot.” Vesta looks at the exchange with amusement in her eyes. They all stay in an awkward silence until someone approaching them claps. Loudly. Merlin’s fairly sure a clap shouldn’t be that loud.

Vulcan and Aphrodite say an, “Excuse us.” Before taking their leave.

“Hello! I’m Zeus.” A man with short hair that’s light beige, and has snow white streaks through it and, light grey eyes that are almost white. “And this is Hera.”

Hera has light hazel eyes, and beige hair that is halfway down and halfway braided into a bun with gold and silver rings entwined into it. Merlin’s eyes widen and bows, “My lord. My Lady”

Zeus and Hera chuckle, “There’s no need Emrys. We are all equal here. Yes, we may be and have the titles of King and Queen of Olympus, and more power over others, but that’s just what they are. Titles with power. We are all the same. You can’t help how you were born. Now can you?” Hera nods in agreement.

Merlin has his mouth open and quickly closes it. He shakes his head. “No. You can’t. I wish King Clotpole would see it like that. You should knock some sense into him. He needs it.” They all chuckle. 

“Clotpole?” Asks Hera. Merlin smirks and everyone else leave it.

“If I ever see your king Emrys, then I will do so.” He turns serious, “Until that time though, you should finish meeting everyone, and then get some sleep. You have a rough couple of days ahead.”

Hera nods with a sad frown, “Yes I agree.” She looks at him with a soft smile on her face, “These trials will take a lot out of you. We have no idea what just yet, but we all went through them and it took a lot out of us.”

That sobers everyone up. Merlin nods, “I’ll go do that after I meet everyone. Thank you. It means a lot.” 

Zeus shakes his head, “There’s no need Emrys.” 

And Hera steps closer to hug him. “You’re one of us. You don’t need to thank us.”

Merlin smiles and gets out of the embrace to nod at the pair before turning to Vesta to offer his arm, “Mind introducing me the others?”

“Not at all.” She replies and accepts is arm with a soft smile. Together they exit the gazebo since the others are elsewhere.

After a bit of walking on the fallen tree bridges, they end up in a field. One side looks like a training field with weapons and dummies. There is a hole in the ground that has steps leading down to a wooden door. And on the other side of the field, there is a pond with lily pads with bright pink flowers on a majority of them, frogs and toads, and plants surrounding half of the pond. The sides are separated by a colorful path leading to the next tree bridge. The rest of the paths are normal.

Next to the pond are two people. A male and a female. The man had short white hair with different shades of blue streaks throughout it that looked like a gradient – dark blue on the right to light blue on the left –, that was directed to the left, and eyes that were a swirling mass of blues. And the woman had wheat blonde hair that was braided in two, and eyes a pale yellow.

On the training field another man and woman were sparing. The man had short curly hair so brown and eyes so dark they were almost black, with golden chestnut skin. The woman had pale brown skin and eyes with two sliver lines beside her pupils and several throughout her tawny brown hair. The pair are using wooden sticks. Except the mans had a very pointy metal end to it. Ah, and it was covered with dry blood. Wonderful.

Merlin decides to go to the pair at the pond first, so pulls Vesta towards the pond.

“Uh, Hi.” He says to get the chatting pairs attention. They look up to him and smile. The man gets up first, then extends his arm to help the women up.

“Hello Emrys. I hope your stay here so far is alright. I’m Poseidon, and this is Dementer.”

The woman, Dementer smiles “Hello. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Merlin huffs and looks down, “It’s nice to meet you guys too. Why does everyone think it’s nice to meet me?” He mumbles the last part to himself, but they all heard it.

They all have sad smiles on their faces when Merlin looks up again. 

“It’s because you are Emrys,” Poseidon answers,

“You are magic itself. Magic personified,” Continues Dementer.

Vesta hugs him, “You are son of the Triple Goddess. And a dragonlord.” 

Merlin once again has a few tears in his eyes and running down his face, just by the pure compassion in all their voices. He sighs deeply and sadly gets out of the hug. He turns to the pair before him and smiles softly, “Thank you guys. See you soon. I have to meet them two now.” Merlin flaps a hand in the pair sparing. “Goodbye!”

When the pair on the other side of the field see him and Vesta, they stop trying to kill each other with sticks.

“Hi, I’m Athena, and this is Ares,” She pants. 

Ares just rolls his eyes and flops on the ground. 

After gulping down several mouthfuls of water she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. “Don’t mind him. He’s a dickhead most of the time, but you get used to it.” She kicks him in the thigh. He tried to kick back without getting up but gave up with a huff when it didn’t work.

Athena laughed at his antics. “I hope you’re good with some type of weapon, Emrys.” She states.

Merlin tilts his head, “Why?”

Athena’s lips form a shit-eating grin and picks up a staff and tosses it at him. Just as he barely catches the wooden staff, realization comes to him, his eyes widen, and he shakes his head vehemently.

Ares chuckles and sits up and crisscrossed his legs, interested.

Athena swings for the head, and Merlin ducks and hits her in the side. Apparently, the training sessions, – or as he calls them ‘Beat up Merlin for an hour’ – actually paid off. Athena recovered within seconds. Rather second and hit him in the backside of his calf, making him fall on his ass.

Athena had her lips pursed and she was nodding to herself like affirming something. While Ares was doubled over laughing loudly, and Vesta was shaking her head, but had a small amused grin.

“Well,” he said with a huff, “Training actually helped somewhat during that.”

“Well done, Emrys. Especially since you weren’t trained that much apart from target practice. It’s not everyday someone gets a hit on me.” She offers him her hand and a waterskin, and Merlin takes both.

When Merlin is off the ground and cooled down enough, he starts conversation again, “Well thank you for the… practice? No, it was more like hitting each other. Yeah that. Thanks anyway, Athena.”

She nods a welcome.

He turns and walks over to Ares. “And I feel like I should give you something in return for your laughter of enjoyment while I fell on my arse. A thanks wouldn’t be enough would it?” He says in a considering tone.

Except when Ares’s mouth opens to respond, Merlin’s eyes flash from blue to gold, and Ares is about a meter and a half in the air and yelling. Merlin smirks, “See you later!” he nods to Athena whose mouth is in a tight line and shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“Shall we go see the rest, my lady?” He offers his arm again.

She chuckles at his antics and takes it.

When they step onto the fallen tree path, Merlin’s eyes flash golden again and a roar of “EMRYS!” And laughter can be heard across the field.

When they stop walking, they are at another gazebo, but is has a cellar in the middle. He looks at Vesta with a raised eyebrow. She jerks her head towards the cellar, and he walks down the steps. When he looks up it’s not what he expected. The whole left wall is wine racks filled with wine. In the middle of the furthest wall is a bed with a bedside table. On the right wall is a wardrobe, desk, and a grape vine. In the very middle of the room is a table with four chairs, and pillows absolutely everywhere.

On those pillows are two men. The first one has black wavy hair to his ears, and light violet eyes. The other one has short carob brown hair, cinnamon brown eyes, wore a hat with wings, winged sandals, and had a staff the two snakes on it. When they noticed Merlin and Vesta, they cheered “Emrys!”, clunked their cups together, and gulped the drink down.

The man with violet eyes stood up and stumbled to the pair. “Hey, I’m Dionysus and that there is Hermes.”

He went back to help Hermes stand. After both could – partly – stand, Vesta raised an eyebrow at Dionysus. He nods and goes to the table to grab a vile. He hands it to Merlin. Merlin opens his mouth, however Dionysus quickly puts a hand to his mouth and explains, “It’s a sleeping draft. Well, it’s wine, but it has valerian and lavender in it. It still tastes like wine though.”

“Thank you.” He says When Dionysus took his hand off of Merlin’s mouth. “Though, I am a ‘lightweight’ as Gwaine calls me.” The god connects his eyebrows, “I don’t handle alcohol very well.” He admits sheepishly.

Dionysus barks out a laugh, “That specific wine, is the weakest thing I have. I am sorry if you do get a bit drunk when you drink it, but what the hell? That will just make you sleepier. Two in one.” He shrugs.

“Yeah, I don’t see the problem! Getting drunk is fun!” Shouts the messenger god from the floor that he must have gone back onto while they were talking.

Merlin chortles, “I guess not.”

Vesta sighs, “Come, Merlin. But While I don’t think it’s wise for you to drink – now at least –, Dionysus is right. It will help you with sleep. Also, the wine is hangover free so, you’ll be fine on the morrow.” She eyes Hermes and Dionysus, “Please be presentable tomorrow. And don’t get him drunk. At least until his trials are complete. Understand?” She asks threateningly.

“Yes Ma’am,” Both respond nervously.

“Now, let’s get you to your chambers,” Merlin nods.

He looks to the two gods, “It was nice meeting you two. Thank you for the draft, Dionysus. See you guys tomorrow.” He turns to Vesta for the last time that day and offers his arm. She accepts and they start walking.

“So, they were interesting.” The goddess hums. “Not just Dionysus and Hermes. All of them; Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Dementer, Vulcan, Aphrodite, and – I can’t believe I’m saying this – Ares. You. All of you are so unique in your own ways. The way you all look like what you represent, either through your eyes, hair, or both. Or, just your personalities. It’s intriguing.”

Vesta sighs, “You are interesting yourself, Emrys.” He blushes, “All of us don’t really get to be around other people than each other. Sometimes we do, but not that often. So, you coming here is interesting to all of us. You’re different, and new. I have watched you grow up, so I know how you are, but not them.”

“Thanks, I guess,”

They stop at a tree. A massive, alive sequoia tree. With what looks like a house on it. A treehouse Vesta laughs at the look on Merlin’s face. “These are your chambers.” 

Merlin scoffs lightly, “How am I going to get up there? I see no rope or ladder.”

Vesta smirks, “Magic,”

Merlin opens and closes his mouth several times, “Why do you so this to me?” He finally says.

“Come,” She says in response, ignoring his question. 

They walk up to the trees base. “All you have to do is some magic. Simply place your hand on the tree and connect with it. Let your magic connect with its then say ‘уруксат бериңиз’ and it will open.” Open what exactly, Merlin had no idea. How does one ‘open’ a tree. But he was curious, so he did what was instructed to him. 

He placed his hand on the rough bark of the tree, closed his eyes, and let his magic connect to the tree’s life. Once he felt the connection, the very heart of the tree he whispered “уруксат бериңиз.”

When he opened his eyes and returned his hand to his side, the tree’s wood slowly moved down into the ground and left an archway shaped hole in its place. “Whoa.” He whispers in astonishment. He looks at Vesta and smiles one of those smiles that show his dimples.

He walks inside and sees how he’s going to get up the trunk. There were pieces of wood sticking out of the trunks’ side that lead up to the top. He giggles like a child and starts up to the top with Vesta closely behind him. It takes a minute or two to get to the top, but he is not disappointed when he reaches it.

Inside the house is wonderful. In the center is the trunk. In front of it is an ironwood table with several chairs. On the right is a bed that could rival Arthurs, on the left of it is a nightstand with a vase with lavender and the right of the bed is a wardrobe with a changing screen next to it in the corner. And totally not an armor stand with armor on it. On the left of the trunk is a desk with inkwells, quills, and blank papers. And finally, behind the trunk are a bunch of pillows like inside of Dionysus’s chamber. After the sea of pillows there is a balcony that goes all the way around it.

He turns to Vesta and beings her into a hug. “Thank you.” He mumbles into her shoulder.

She smiles, “It’s no problem dear. Now let’s get you to bed. Tomorrow you will find out what you’re first trial is. I don’t know if this will be an easy or difficult one. Or if it will be pain free.” She pauses for a second, “I am sorry in advance, these trials were brutal for every one of us.” A tear slid down her pale face.

Merlin wipes it away, “It’s alright. I figured these wouldn’t be easy. And I accepted that when I made my decision. Please don’t feel guilty. I want to do this.”

“Okay. Let’s get you to bed.” She grabs his hand and brings him over to the wardrobe. She pulls out a thin midnight blue shirt and matching shorts then hands them to him. After he changes behind the screen, she drags him to the bed and tucks him in. He isn’t a child but it’s nice to have someone care enough to do it.

“Here.” She hands him the sleeping draft that Dionysus gave him earlier. He gulps it down in one go and is grateful that is actually tastes like wine.

He feels the effects right away. He smiles softly and mumbles a quiet “Thank you.”

Vesta smiles and kisses his forehead, “Goodnight, sleep well.” She squeezes his hand softly before shutting the door and going back down the trees’ wooden stairs.

He’s only been here half a day and already loves his new family.

And that’s his last thought he has before falling into a deep sleep. Resting until tomorrow where he finds out about his first trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> уруксат бериңиз (uruksat beriŋiz) – allow/please allow me in
> 
> I know i'm supposed to describe the eye color later and just describe the shape, but you got the general idea of the characters. Let me know if you want to see anything or just give me a prompt to add into the story.
> 
> Also, I swear that Gwaine was based off of Dionysus. Have you ever looked him up? He has like most of characteristics of Gwaine. It's insane.
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos, comments, and bookmarking! It truly makes me happy that you guys are enjoying the story.  
> \- Love Jade.


	4. The First Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finds out what his first trial is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the begging is cliché and unimportant, but oh well. I'm not going to apologize.
> 
> "The wise person esteems everyone, for he recognizes the good in each, and he realized how hard it is to do things well."  
> \- Baltastar Gracián, The Art of Worldly Wisdom

When Merlin woke, he was confused. He was in a massive bed, and a strange room. He got up and rubbed his eyes and like a pebble dropping into water, multiple waves of memories flooded into his mind. He got out of bed with a sigh, washed up, and went to the wardrobe to see what’s in it. 

When he opened it, he was not disappointed. There were shirts, pants, belts, two midnight blue cloaks, and new boots that looked similar to his but were nicer. And to his great enjoyment, neckerchiefs. Albeit they were made of better fabrics than his, everything was.

He pretended the set of chainmail that goes with the armor on the two stands beside the wardrobe did not exist.

He pulled out a grey shirt, black pants and belt, and a midnight blue neckerchief.

After he got dressed, he grabbed his journal and quill and went down the tree’s trunk. He put his hand on the trunk and searched for the trees center. Not many people realize that trees can talk. Well he is magic so maybe only he can talk to them. And animals sometimes. When he was a child they would sing and talk to him. He is best friends with the rowan tree in the raven’s cave. His name was Leroy. The rowan latter told him.

At this moment of time anyway, he can feel the giant sequoia trees’ magic connecting to his. Then a lovely whisper of a word, a name, flew softly through the crisp morning air, “Alessi.” Merlin smiled. He loves magic. 

“Thank you for letting me live here Alessi.” He whispered, “Мага уруксат бериңиз.”

The doorway opened a little bit faster this time. It seems each time Alessi opens it, the quicker it opens.

After he made his way out of the sequoia, he walked to a gazebo. It had one long table with equally long benches on either side. It was basically a banquet hall but a gazebo. Everyone was there. There was also a variety of different foods sitting on the table. He sees Vesta and sits down next to her. “Good Moring.” He says. Everyone responds with some variation of what he said. Dionysus sits up to move next to him. Abandoning Hermes, who pouts.

“Hey there, Emrys, how was the sleeping draft?” He greets.

Merlin smiles at him, “It worked amazing. It took no time at all to start working. Thanks again, by the way.” 

Dionysus rolls his eyes, “Honestly, you don’t ever have to thank me. It was a sleeping draft – with wine but that doesn’t matter – it was no problem. If you ever need anything don’t hesitate to ask. Alright?”

Merlin nods, “Okay, Tha – “ 

Dionysus shoves a hand over Merlin’s mouth. “If you say thanks one more time, I will punch you. Or drug your drink. Depends how absolutely ridiculous the situation is.” Dionysus says with a sweet smile and pats his cheek. Then grabs the grapes in front of him, shows it to Merlin, and pops it in his mouth.

Merlin sighs and turns to Apollo who is sitting across from him with an eyebrow raised at him. Merlin ignores it and asks questions, “First, what is this place called? And second, the first time I was here, it was like I was never even here. I was only gone for three hours, not four, and that was how long I was gone.” He pauses to raise an eyebrow at Apollo, “Why is that?”

Apollo grins, “Well Emrys, the forest is called Олимп токою – The Forest of Olympus. And you’ve been here with us for…” He looks at the sky, “About fifteen hours now.” Then back at Merlin, “But outside of here, you have only been gone for fifteen minutes.”

Merlin opens his mouth to ask how and why when a hand is on his mouth again. Dionysus’s hand. Merlin huffs and glares at the god who smirks. Then he looks at Apollo and says a muffled go on. Apollo shakes his head. “Anyway, the time here is different. What is a minute out there, is an hour here. So, a day out there is 60 days here. Half a fortnight out there is 420 days here. Okay?”

Merlin’s brows are scrunched as he slowly nods an affirmative. He taps Dionysus’s hand and the god takes back his hand. “But why is time so different here? Is the forest magical? When I was first here, I found some protection spells and even some curses. Which now I think of it, is why we need to walk on the logs. That spell would be a two in one. Tha- “

“Emrys! Yes, there are spells for protection and curses. And yes, that is why you need to walk on the logs.” Apollo takes a deep breath, “The forest is indeed magical. She acts on her own. Similar to your magic.”

“Okay,” Merlin turns to Vesta and she shakes his head.

When Merlin and everyone else finish eating, they all walk to a garden. Well, it looked like a garden but not a garden. It had plants and flowers; it even had a fountain. But it also had an altar and all the plants were emitting waves of magic. Everyone sat in a circle around the alter except Merlin and Vesta, who were standing by the altar. 

“So, what is this place?” Asks Merlin.

“This is кудайдын багы. Or the Garden of the Triple Goddess translated to English. It was where magic went to after excess magic is released into the world. It stores it until it is needed. That was of course before you were created. See, when Uther Pendragon started the Purge, massive amounts the magic that was in the magic users and magical creatures were released back into the world.

“The Garden was overflowing with magic and there was too much. So, I had to do something to solve the problem. I created you. I’m sure at least a few people that you have met have told you that you are magic personified. It is true, when I created you, I connected you to the Garden. I put the excess magic that was released from the purge into you. You are a creature of the Old Religion. If you know how, you can access it and add the power to your already vast amount of magic that is in you.”

Merlin’s eyes are wide. “Woah,”

Vesta chortles, “Yes, it’s rather amazing. Now, on to the ritual.” She grabs a bowl and an athame, “Here, you need to cut your hand over the bowl.”

Merlin takes the athame and wraps his hand around it and pulls the dagger with a small wince. It has its desired effect. He squeezes his hand and lets the blood drop into the bowl. 

When Vesta nods, he turns his palm upward to look at the cut. “Here,” she looks at his hand. Merin lets her see it and she heals it with a flash of her eyes. 

Vesta adds water from Avalon and mixes it with the athame. Then dips a pendant with a crystal hewn from the Crystal Cave in the mix. Then she dumps it on an empty scroll and says a spell while dangling the pendent above it. “кристаллдагы каны бар адамды ачып бер, мен пергаменттеги кудайга айлануу үчүн алардын биринчи сыноосун өткөрүп жатам.”

The pendent glows and shoots a golden ray down to the scroll. When the light fades, Merlin could make out red words on the paper. ‘You must unlock your true powers that lie within yourself.’

The warlock tilts his head, “What does that mean?”

“It means exactly what it says Emrys. Somewhere inside yourself is part of the magic that I gave you locked away, and you have to unlock it.”

Merlin nods, “And how do I do that?”

∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑

The answer to his question was to drink hot lake water with plants – tea – while sitting on the ground and concentrating. 

Vesta brought him to the Crystal Cave, – apparently time is different in there too. A minute inside the cave is thirty seconds outside of it. – because it is the birthplace of magic and should be easier to find his hidden powers.

He sat on the ground of the cave of crystals for a half an hour before he found something. His magic is usually similar to a star. It can be bright and beautiful, and it could even hide, if only for a short while. It is a huge ball of energy stuffed inside of his body. It was deep in his chest. Usually his magic is there and all over. It can’t just be squeezed into one little space. The thing he found was somewhere not so easily accessible. Somewhere that he’s never thought existed till this moment.

“Merlin,” A voice whispered. He opened his eyes to see Vesta.

“Emrys. You need to believe. You are magic incarnate. You are Emrys. Immortal. You are son of the Earth, the sea, the sky. Magic is the fabric of this world, and you were born with that magic. Even if you lose your magic, it is only temporary. You cannot lose what you are. You need to genuinely believe that you are magic. You need to accept it. Only then, will you be able to unlock your full powers.”

Merlin smiled and nodded before closing his eyes. 

Yes, to Arthur, the knights, and everyone else, he is just a clumsy happy-go-lucky servant to the golden-haired king of Camelot. Nothing but a lowly peasant boy who is kind to everyone he meets. Helps anyone and everyone who is in need. He is just Merlin to them. 

But to the magical community, he is an all-powerful warlock. The one who will bring magic back to the lands and help the Once and Future king unite the five kingdoms. He is their savior. He is part of a prophecy that has been told for hundreds of years. He is magic. He is Emrys.

And then the whole cave gets covered by a golden light.

When the light diminishes, Merlin’s eyes are gold and his skin is glowing a faint gold.

“Woah,” He says before passing out. 

Vest manages to break his short fall and gives him a proud smile.

∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑

When Merlin woke up, he was in his bed bare chested. Well, his new bed in his hut on Alessi. His skin was sill gold, but it was faint. He got up after yawing and went to the mirror. He confusedly looked at his reflection and noted that his hair now had golden streaks throughout it – like Vesta’s – and there was a triskele between two triquetras under his eyes.

On his heart where a triskelion with a dragon in front of it was roaring fire was located. His arms had Celtic knot bands above the creases of his arms that were black and gold. There was also one on his left shoulder. A triskele around Celtic markings. When he turned around, on his back, was a dragon and a phoenix’s fire forming another triskele.

There were also his numerous scars on his body showing. It’s the reason he always wore long-sleeved shirts. He had scars everywhere. On his wrists were scars from shackles and other things. His arms had scars on them too. His body wasn’t 100% covered in scars, but there was a lot. It’s what the price is for protecting Arthur, and by extension his friends, for eight years. 

Merlin sighs and shakes his head with a grin. He never thought that he’d have tattoos. – He also never thought that he’s be tied to a stuck-up king of a prat due to destiny. – The druids have their triskele’s, and even though he’s not one of them, he’s always wanted one since he was a child. Yes, his mother constantly told him to hide his magic and not to do it, he could hide it but asking him to not do magic is like asking someone to not breathe. It would most likely have the same ending too.

Sighing again and abandoning that train of thought, Merlin went to his wardrobe and got dressed. Well, not really, he just threw on a short-sleeved shirt, not caring about his scars at this moment, and went down the stairs to try to find Vesta or anyone.

Turns out he didn’t have to go far. Dionysus was sitting on the ground by Alessi looking at nowhere in particular.

“Hey,”

Dionysus jumped a little before huffing and rolling his eyes. “Really Emrys? You scared me half to death.”

“Sorry.” He pauses, “How long have I been out?”

Dionysus sighed and looked down sadly, “You’ve been out for three weeks. Vesta tried to wake you, but you wouldn’t wake.”

Merlin’s mouth opens and closes multiple times before he says, “Really?”

The god looks at him seriously for a few seconds and his lips tighten before he bursts out laughing. “You should have seen your face!”

Merlin glared.

“Alright, I’m sorry. You’ve been out a few hours. Vesta came back with you in her arms with your skin glowing gold. She just said you did the trial and you passed out. And that your body needed to adjust to all the new magic that you unlocked.” He said with a smirk.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say that my body adjusted. Or let’s test that theory.” Merlin grinned and held out his hand and whispered, “жалындаган ажыдаардан чыгуу.”

His eyes went gold along with a flame that appeared, and a dragon raised out of it flying.

“Woah.” Dionysus says with his eyes wide.

“At least it works. I was worried that it would be all crazy.” Merlin closes his hand and the flame along with the dragon vanishes.

The god next to the warlock barks a laugh. “You know, Emrys, Vesta doesn’t do much magic so it’s great to see magic for once.” He looked Merlin in the eyes and smiles.

“Woah… Emrys, what’s with that?” The god of wine waves vaguely to his arms and face along with his face.

The warlock’s own gaze travels to his arms, still unused to them seeing as he only just woke up with them several minutes ago. He puckers his lips, “The scars are from… well life and the tattoos were there when I woke up. I don’t know why, but they were. There’s more. On my, um, back and shoulder along with over my heart.” He says while taking out off his shirt.

Dionysus was staring.

When Merlin’s shirt was finally off Dionysus was impressed and a little curious. Merlin may look thin and just a boy on the outside, but if you ever see him with his shirt off, he has muscles, subtle but they were there. There was also scars on his body. Lots of them. From a bunch of different things; knives, burns, whips, maces, swords, and a lot of different ones.

“W-Woah… That’s um, wow. I don’t know what to say…” He just now noticed the triskele with the dragon over his heart and the triskele between two trinity knots under his eyes. Dionysus had a few tattoos of his own, everyone did. They went along with their personalities and what they represent. The markings are unique to each and every god and goddess.

“Yeah. You are actually the first and only one to see my scars… The tattoos are here,” He drags his pointer fingers on his face under where his markings are, “Here, here and here.” He points to his heart, shoulder, and back. He also turned around to let Dionysus see them. 

Which also allowed him to see Merlin’s scars as well. Merlin was tense, not used to showing people his scars. His stories. The proof of his loyalty to Arthur. Even though he doesn’t need evidence and proof of that. He’s never allowed anyone to see them. Not even Gaius. 

He never even changed in front of anyone, never bathed or swam in the lakes or streams with the knights around. Never took his shirt off. Period. Unless he was in a secure and safe room or area. 

“The only other changes besides those are my hair and my magic feels… stronger. More alive,”

Dionysus nods and tilts his head slightly. “I have some too.”

“Does everyone?”

“Yeah. Though I don’t know what everyone’s is. All I know is that they are important to our personalities and what we represent.” He says and starts to take off his shirt as well. Dionysus, unlike Merlin was well built. What Merlin didn’t see before was the silver chain around the gods neck. Dionysus took off the chain and his tattoos appeared slowly.

He had tattoos of grapes, ivy, and snakes. Under his eyes were a cluster of grapes between two snakes which were shaped as infinity symbols. On his arms, above the creases was a Celtic knot band with ivy on the sides. On his left shoulder, there was ivy around a Celtic snake. His back had a Celtic panther and snake.

After they see each other’s scars, they put their shirts back on, and sit there for several minutes in peaceful silence until they here light footsteps.

Vesta appeared from around the tree. Her eyebrows raised when she saw the both of them shoulder by shoulder. “Well, it looks like you are up, Merlin. I’m glad. How’s your magic?”

Merlin looks over to Dionysus who looks back and they both grin, “It’s good. I made a dragon out of fire.” Merlin says at the same time Dionysus whispers, “It’s beautiful.”

Vesta gives them a ‘you guys are idiots’ look before shaking her head. “Alright, that’s good. There was another reason I came here though. The scroll, that had your blood mixed with the water from Avalon along with the spell that gave you the directions, I was going to put it in a box, all of ours go into boxes to keep, and I looked over it and…” She pulls out said scroll and hands it to him.

Merlin un-rolls it and rereads it, ‘Find your spirit animal and familiar.’ Is added to the original directions.

“Well how do I do that?” He asks for the second time that day.

∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑

The answer, like last time, was to drink tea, – aka hot plant water – and concentrate. This time though, he had a crumpled-up piece of parchment in his hand. They were in the Garden instead of the Crystal Cave. And Dionysus was there with Vesta and him. It was quite peaceful here with all of the magic that is going through and out of the Garden, calming him, connecting with his.

He made a mental note to come here more often.

He’s been there for fifteen minutes when he felt a magical pull in his chest and above him and a heard a ‘caw’ and something landing on his shoulder. Merlin opened his eyes and looked out of the corner of his eye and saw something black. And feathery. A bird.

Merlin’s hands, or more specifically the paper, started glowing gold.

He un-cupped his hands and uncrumpled the glowing paper.

Said paper had a drawing of a dragon and a phoenix in gold. Merlin’s eyebrows crinkled and he looked over to where Vesta was sitting with her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes and looked him in his own with a grin, “You’re a dragonlord. It’s in your blood. It’s your duty. You share a part of your soul with the dragons. The phoenix is a magical creature. It represents rebirth, immortality, fire. You know, it’s kinda strange. As you know, I’m the goddess of the hearth and my symbols include its flame. And both of your spirt animals are connected by their magical nature and fire.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, “You think they’re connected to you... That would make sense I guess,”

Dionysus, who has been quiet and laying on his stomach, – and drinking wine while watching Merlin, but not. – finally speaks up, “Um, not to you know, interrupt the conversation, but if you have forgotten, there is a bird on your shoulder.” He smirks, “Merlin.”

The warlocks eyes widen and tries to look at the creature on his shoulder. But one can only turn their head so far. He huffs and holds out his arm which the bird flies onto like a perch. “Hi.” Merlin says to the Merlin bird.

Dionysus chokes out a laugh and Vesta smiles. “You have to name him. He is your familiar after all.”

“Yeah Merlin. I can’t believe your familiar is your human name.” He busts out laughing.

Merlin glares at the god and his eyes flare gold. Dionysus goes upside down just like Ares

Not that he knows that. The god was yelling at him. Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and Dionysus couldn’t talk anymore.

“I have to name him?” Vesta nodded and Merlin looked at the bird on his arm. The bird was black and had golden eyes. He thought of all the possible names that he could name his familiar. His now companion that will listen, protect, and help him along the way. Merlin smiles, “Malachi Sarkis Ambrose.”

The bird, Malachi, flashes gold for a second before receding. 

Malachi’s feathers were now black with golden streaks. Just like Merlin’s – and Vesta’s – hair after he completed his trial.

Dionysus, who has been upside down in the air for several minutes – and unable to talk, finally falls down after Merlin’s eyes flash gold. Along with his tattoos and hair that glowed a little.

“So,” The god glares, still mad with the magic trick the warlock pulled, “What’s with the name choice, Emrys?”

Merlin smiles, “Well, dear Dionysus, I’m glad you asked. Malachi means my messenger. He is probably going to deliver at least some letters or something. Sarkis means protector and shepherd. I’ve read a little about familiars, and supposedly they can talk to their masters and other people if they want. They are also meant to protect, guide, and help their masters. Hence, protector. I don’t know about the shepherd part, but it should come use somehow. And finally, Ambrose is a variation Emrys.”

Both of the gods sitting by him nod in agreement to his name choice.

‘Hello master Emrys,’ 

Merlin jumped and looked at Malachi who was staring right at him. “Did you two here that?”

“You said so yourself,” Vesta says, “Familiars can talk to their masters and other people if they choose to do so. Though they can talk to their masters easily because of the twos connection. You probably didn’t know the last bit, so I’ll tell you about familiars. Familiars, most of the time, come in the form of an animal. But they can also come in the form of an object. See, familiars are souls. Sometimes a person or creature will die and their soul sometimes, if they were connected to a person somehow, will be trapped inside an object as long as it is consensual.

“However, you can also trap and force a soul into something. That’s why there are some objects can be ‘cursed’ or ‘haunted’. The soul, if trapped unwillingly for a long amount of time, will become vengeful. Which at that point, the familiar is no longer that. They are called a number of things, poltergeists, vengeful spirits, etcetera. If it is somehow released, it will try to find and kill the person who trapped them. And if the person who trapped them is dead, they kill the next of kin. Or if the person had no kin, or living relatives, they would cause trouble anyway they can.

“You will eventually be able to sense them when you get you training started. Their auras or magical sense is a reddish-gray color. It would be cold and the hair on your arms will stand up around them too.”

Merlin nods, taking in all of the information. “So, Malachi is a soul?” 

“No and yes. Malachi has a soul, but not a human one. An animal one. Your souls are connected, and you have a piece of his and he has a piece of yours. It is similar to you and Arthur, but you guys share one soul. You are one half of it, and he is the other. That’s where the ‘two sides of the same coin’ phrase came from. It is similar but not. Malachi is a living animal. But since he shares a piece of your soul, he is now magical, therefore smarter than normal. When you were meditating, and focusing on your familiar, you were looking for something that is similar to you. But not too similar. You wanted something that you would be able to get along with, but still challenge you.”

Merlin, again, nodded in agreement.

“You can go now. You can up to Alessi and pick where you want to have your nest or whatever.” He told the bird. 

A ‘caw’ was all he got in response and the bird flew up into the giant sequoia.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I am absolutely famished.” Dionysus said.

Merlin and Vesta agree.

“I have to grab my journal first though.” Merlin brought his journal to the Garden when they were doing the ritual. It was still beside the alter where he left it.

After he grabbed it, He, Dionysus, and Vesta went to the banquet gazebo.

∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑

When they finished eating dinner, – and when everyone stops looking at him and cooing. Cooing like he was a baby. Merlin mentally groaned – they went to Alessi. Dionysus’s chambers were on the way, so Dionysus grabbed another sleeping draft for Merlin. 

Vesta went with them to the tree, but only to the tree.

“This is where I head off. She you tomorrow. Merlin. Dionysus.” She kisses Merlin on the forehead and leaves.

“Bye,” Merlin and Dionysus say at the same time.

They both look at each other with straight faces before bursting into laughter.

“Okay,” Merlin says once he calmed down, “Would you like to see my chambers?”

Dionysus smiles, “I never thought you’d ask,”

The warlock shakes his head and says the password spell, “уруксат бериң- “

And it opens. Without him even finishing the fucking spell. And faster too. 

“Woah,” Dionysus said.

Merlin scrunches his eyebrows, “Yeah, that’s what I said too.” He says slowly.

“Why are you making that face?”

“Nothing,” He sighs and shakes his head, “It’s just that… you know what? I don’t even know anymore. Alessi is just overly complicated and magical.”

The god of wine nods slowly at Merlin’s confusing sentence.

They both go up the wooden stairs while Dionysus stares with wide eyes. 

Once they made it to the door, Dionysus was impressed. It was bigger than his and had more free space. There was even pillow’s all over a part of his floor. That caused him to laugh.

“What?” The warlock said with a grin.

“It’s just that… you have a pillow field.”

“Yeah, they were here when I came here the first time. I have no idea why; I don’t even need that many pillows.”

Merlin looks around and sees a tree in one of the corners. Ah. Someone must have been up here to build it or place it there for Malachi. 

“Caw,” The bird in question said. 

Merlin rolls his eyes, “Talk normally. Like English. Out loud. You can trust Dionysus.”

The god raises an eyebrow, “Really?”

Merlin nods.

“Yeah, really?” A voice says jokingly. 

It makes both of the men in the room jump. The voice isn’t like what you’d expect to come out of a bird. It isn’t all squeaky and bird like. It sounds like a human voice. The tone is soft and gentle. It isn’t feminine or masculine, but a bit of both. Merlin’s sure that if Malachi had to be authoritative, he’d be scared. Well, as much as he could be coming from a bird. 

“Yes, Malachi, really. It’s good to hear your voice outside of my head,”

“Well if we were alone when I talked in your head, I would’ve talked outside of it.” Malachi rolls his eyes, or Merlin thinks so. Can birds roll their eyes?

Dionysus clears his throat causing the warlock and familiar to look at him.

“Here,” He hands Merlin the sleeping draft, “Take it again before you go to sleep. We can’t have you exhausted for the next trial tomorrow.”

“The second one is tomorrow?” Merlin asks.

“Yeah. Today’s trial was, thankfully, relatively easy.” Dionysus sighs. “You might not get so lucky for the next one or the one after that. All I’m saying is that you should be prepared. Okay?”

Merlin nods slowly, not used to this side of the god standing in front of him yet.

“Goodnight Emrys. Malachi.” Dionysus says and exits the treehouse. Or tries to. He has to call up to Merlin to ask the magical tree to open or whatever.

Merlin sighs and walks over to the pillow field. Only to flop himself on them. This day has been eventful, and he enjoyed it. But Dionysus is right, the next trial might be harder. Or it might be easy, nobody knows. He had thought and accepted that the trials would be difficult. 

He sighs again and gets up to his journal which he had placed on his desk. He sits and starts to write about what had happened for the day.

Once he is finished, he gets changed into his night cloths and goes to bed. Not before taking the sleeping draft first though. As before, it’s effects are immediate.

The last thing he hears is a soft ‘caw’ before falling into a void less oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> суранам уруксат бериңиз (suranam uruksat beriŋiz) – please allow me out  
> уруксат бериңиз (uruksat beriŋiz) – allow/please allow me in  
> Олимп токою (Olimp tokoyu) – the Forest of Olympus  
> Кудайлыктын багы (Kudaylıktın bagı) – the Garden of the Triple Goddess  
> кристаллдагы каны бар адамды ачып бер, мен пергаменттеги кудайга айлануу үчүн алардын биринчи сыноосун өткөрүп жатам (kristalldagı kanı bar adamdı açıp ber, men pergamenttegi kudayga aylanuu üçün alardın birinçi sınoosun ötkörüp jatam) - reveal the person with the blood on the crystal I am holding their first trial to truly become a god on the parchment  
> жалындаган ажыдаардан чыгуу (jalındagan ajıdaardan çıguu) – rise/ascend out of the flames/embers dragon.
> 
> The Triquetra represents the threefold nature of the Goddess. As maiden, mother, and crone. The triquetra symbolizes the tree faces of the goddess, balance of the Mind, Body, and Spirit. The circle signifies the ever-turning cycle of life, death, and rebirth. 
> 
> If there are any ideas that you have for this, they will be appreciated.  
> Love,  
> Jade.


	5. The Second Trial Part I

Merlin was in the Garden of the Goddess. Cutting his hand open only for Vesta to heal it. He didn’t mind. Honest. What he did mind was that his ball of feathers that is his familiar decided to wake him up before dawn. He didn’t need to be up that early since he doesn’t have to serve Arthur. He didn’t have to do anything before breakfast, only get up and ready for the day.

Only Dionysus was here, along with Vesta and him. They were doing the ritual again. Some blood and magical water here, a crystal and parchment there, and a spell to complete it. Then you get blinded by a light before getting your vision back to be able to read the bloody red words that were on said parchment.

‘Complete the training for a High Priest and Catha.’ 

Merlin took a deep breath, attempting to slow down the rapid thumping in his chest. He knew vaguely what the Catha can do after their training, having learned quite a bit from Gaius. And having met one himself.

“So, I have to become a Catha?” Merlin questions once his heartbeat slowed down enough.

“Catha’s are an order of High Priests. You basically need to become a High Priest,” Informs Vesta with a soft smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

Merlin takes another deep breath when he thinks of something. More like a someone, “I know a person. Alator. He’s the last known Catha. I’m sure he knows what you have to do to complete the Catha,”

Vesta nods slowly, “Yes, I know who he is. I know every High Priest and Priestess. And anyone who has sworn alliance to me. Even if they don’t know me personally,”

“I could have Malachi deliver a letter to him requesting him to help me in the training. The last time I saw him, he swore fealty to me. He would help,”

The goddess nods in agreement, “Yes, send him a letter. It would help to have an actual Catha here during your training. I of course know about the training and how to do it, but Alator actually knows what it’s like to go through it,”

Merlin bobs his head and closes his eyes to try to focus on a connection to a certain raven. He finds it within a couple of seconds, ‘Malachi?’

‘Yes?’ The raven answers in a bored tone.

‘Would you come here and deliver a letter for me?’

‘Yep,’

‘Can you bring parchment and my quill as well?’

‘On it,’ Malachi said, disconnecting the magical conversation.

“Um, what’s a Catha?” Dionysus asks.

Merlin sends Vesta a confused look before looking at Dionysus. “The Catha are an order a Priest’s of the Triple goddess. They are a group of sorcerers and warlocks who serve the Old Religion and have the power to mirror life and death. They are also the male equivalent to the High Priestesses.”

Vesta is impressed. For someone who isn’t trained or hasn’t studied magic, he knows quite a bit. 

“Okay,” Dionysus says slowly.

Not even a second later, Malachi lands on Merlin’s head with a shriek. “Do you have what I asked for?”

Malachi answers by bowing down, therefore causing the parchment to be in front of the human’s face. Merlin grabs it and goes turns to the altar. Malachi flies down to the altar and drops Merlin’s magical quill on it.

Merlin starts to write his letter:

Dear Alator of the Catha,

How have you been? I know for me at least, a lot has changed. I want to ask you a favor; can you help me become a High Priest and Catha? I will explain more if or when you get here.

If you want to do it is up to you. It would help immensely if you did though. The raven I dent to deliver this letter is named Malachi. He is my familiar. He will guide you to your destination if you decide to come.

This letter is spelled so that only you can read it. If anyone gets their hands on it, all they will see is gibberish. There are also others that I won’t explain. All you need to know before coming here is that this is important. I have someone here that could help me if you don’t decide to come, so keep that in mind.

From a grateful and hopeful friend,

Merlin Emrys

He folds the letter and seals it with magic. He also put two protection spells over it, one that will let nobody but Alator open it, and the gibberish spell just like he said. It’s highly unlikely that anything will happen with Malachi delivering the letter, but you never know.

He places it inside a little messenger bag that appeared on Malachi and instructs the raven who to deliver the message to. Also, let him know if Alator chooses to come and help, guide the Catha here. After that, the bird flies off.

“So,” Merlin says when Malachi is out of sight, “What can I do while we wait for Alator to arrive?”

Vesta smiles, “Well you can train of course! I’m sure Athena would be excited to help you. I just need to give her the instructions of how to train you with weapons. I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until Alator arrives to do magical combat. Shall we go see her now?”

Merlin winces and nods.

“Great! You should get your practice armor on first though. It might lessen the bruising,” She smiles.

Dionysus raises his hand, “Can I come along? It’s been awhile since I’ve sparred with Athena. Or anyone for that matter.”

Vesta thinks about it for a moment, “As long as you don’t interfere with his training. And Ares might be there so you could spar with him.”

“Yes ma’am,”

“Good.” She looks at both of the boys, “Come on. Go! There’s no time to waste.”

Dionysus and Merlin sigh and jog out of the Garden and to their respective chambers. When Merlin gets to Alessi, the practice armor by the wardrobe was unfortunately still there. Since Merlin was a servant, he had to put on Arthur’s armor about once or more a day. He was pretty much an expert on knowing how to put it on. He knew how it worked, what went where. So, when Merlin failed to put it on himself; to say he was disappointed in himself would be an understatement. 

Merlin closed his eyes and extended his magic. He searched for Dionysus. Everyone has some magic in them. It’s sorta like souls. Everyone has one but not everyone has the ability to see and access it. For some, it comes naturally, some need to train and practice, and to some, it doesn’t come to at all. 

It’s the same for magic. Everyone has some magic. Some more than others, but they have it. To warlocks and witches, the people who have the most magic inside of them, the ability to access and use the magic inside of them comes easily. To sorcerers and sorceresses, who have the minimum of magic, they have to train and practice for them to even do the easiest spells. To other people, they just have the minimum of magic to keep them alive. Well, their souls. 

See, souls are remarkably interesting. They’re basically big balls of light that change depending on what the person went through. At the beginning, the soul is just white. Blank. The soul is always the same size at the beginning. But if something happens to that person, causing the person to be more protective, the soul shrinks. Souls can never shrink so much that it would disappear. It would just be smaller.

The magic inside a person or creature is used to keep that ball of light inside of the vessel. If someone can use magic and it’s taken away, there will always be an almost non-existent amount of magic inside. Because if even that is taken away, the soul would not be able to stay in the vessel and would wonder. It would be lost. Causing what people would call ghosts, or lost souls.

Souls can disappear though. Multiple things could cause a soul to disappear. Dementors, which come out of the veil along with the Dorocha but less common, Deals with your souls, and plenty other things. 

Without your soul, you are basically an empty container. Souls are your conscience. It’s why everyone has different personalities and opinions. It’s why one person likes the color blue instead of yellow like the other. It’s why one person likes mushrooms, and the other doesn’t. The human body and the way it works can be known through science, but science will never explain why people have different opinions and likes. What a soul is and what a soul isn’t will always be similar but always different.

Anyway, when Merlin found Dionysus, he could tell that the god sensed him by the way Dionysus’s soul reacted to Merlin connecting their magic together creating a link that the two could talk mentally. The soul receded, shrunk and got closer to the man’s heart.

‘Dionysus, can you, um, help me?’ Merlin asks.

‘Help you with what? And how the fuck can we do this? This is fucking amazing!’

‘I can’t um, do it. Put on my… Armor,” He stutters.

‘Sure. I’m on my way,’ Is all the god says before the connection breaks.

Merlin waits while sitting on one of the pillows focusing with his eyes closed and his head is down with the morning sunlight shing down on his seemingly gangly form. The sun’s warmth grounding him like bricks tied to someone, sinking them when they are in water. Grounding him to all the magic around him, in Alessi, the entire forest, causing it to crash against each other like waves against the shore during a sunny day. Calm.

It helped the disappointment that he had in himself for not being able to put armor on his person recede a bit.

Alessi, since Merlin told Malachi that he could trust Dionysus, thought that it also meant that she could trust him as well. She was right of course. This just led to Dionysus scaring thee absolute hell out of Merlin during his not-meditating-but-totally-am-meditating session.

Dionysus walked into the room seeing Merlin with his eyes closed and his skin and tattoos were glowing faintly. Along with the golden strands in his hair that are brighter than normal. Merlin looked otherworldly. Beautiful.

Ignoring that revolution, Dionysus tip-toed across the room and swiftly grabbed the pillow from underneath the warlock causing him to yelp. His golden skin turned back to porcelain and his tattoos to black with his hair diming. 

He looked up at Dionysus panting slightly, “Please warn me next time you want to give me a heart attack. How did you even get in here anyway?”

Dionysus raises his shoulder into a half shrug, “I don’t know. Your magical tree- “

“Alessi,”

“- let me in. I just walked up to the entrance and it opened.”

“Well, that certainty is a development.” Merlin looks around the room before standing up and walking over to the table with his armor on it. The only thing that Merlin sorta got on right was the gambeson and chainmail. Which was hanging around his neck like a scarf.

Dionysus raised an eyebrow but said nothing while he put on the practice armor. The room was silent. Only the sound of clanging filling the silence. 

The god ruffled his hair, letting Merlin put on the gloves himself, “You know that we have servants, right? You could just get one of them to come up here and help you. Not that I’m complaining. I told you that if you need anything, all you had to do is ask.”

Merlin opens his mouth, speechless, “Really? I haven’t seen anyone besides you and the rest of the Olympians.”

“Yeah…” He bites his lip, “They thought it was a good idea to keep you away from the rest of the people here until you got settled. They all have invisibility charms made by Vesta that keep them invisible. Ares can sometimes be cruel to them, so it helps. And some of them aren’t exactly… human…”

“I’m technically not human either,”

“Yes, but you look human. Some of them don’t,”

“Are they magical?” Merlin asks with his head tilted.

“Yes, they are magical. Well some anyway,”

Merlin crinkles his brows, “Why would you lot keep them away then! I have no problem with magical creatures. If I happen to see one, it’s usually because it’s angry and murderous. Or a certain prat kills it,”

“Who’s this prat?” Dionysus questions.

“Arthur Pendragon. The bane of my existence.” He says with a huge sigh and falls backwards, pretending to faint.

Dionysus catches him and helps him back upright. 

The god has mirth in his eyes, “He can’t be that bad.”

Merlin just stares at him like he was crazy, “Tell me that if you meet him, and then – and only then, can you tell me that he isn’t that bad.”

“Okay, I’ll remember that. Let’s get to the training field before Athena yells at us for being late. Trust me, you do not want to see that woman angry,” 

∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑₪﴾﴿₪∑

When they arrived at said training field, Vesta was explaining what Athena had to teach him and how. There were various scrolls and miscellaneous objects on the table that was on the field. A table that was used for who knows what. Athena looked ecstatic while Ares was laying on his back, staring at the sky out of boredom. 

“Alright!” Vesta calls when they are in vicinity, “Merlin, you are going to train with Athena and learn what I have instructed her to. Dionysus, you are going to train with Ares because you wanted to be here. You lot have about an hour or two until luncheon so have fun!”

She nods to Athena and walks off to do whatever the goddess does in her free time.

Once Vesta is out of view, Ares gets up and gets his staff along with Dionysus who smiles encouragingly at Merlin, and they start training. Causing. Athena to yell at Ares and Dionysus to train away from them. 

She turns to him with a smile.

“This is how this is going to go.” She says while looking him in the eyes, “Until your body gets used to doing this so frequently, you will be down here before sunrise every other day. I’m fairly sure that Hestia said that you were a servant to a prince turned king, so you should adjust easily enough. You will train for an hour before taking a break for breakfast. After you will learn a new drill or technique for a certain weapon or material arts. Have in mind that this will take time and effort to learn. All the things I am going to teach you won’t be a walk in the field. Some may be quicker or easier to learn than others, but you will learn them. Understand?”

Merlin bobs his head, “Yes, I do,”

Athena strolls over to a rack that has swords and other things in it. She grabs two swords, blunt of course, and walks back over to give one to him. “I want to see what you can do and know about fighting with this weapon. So, we’re going to duel. But first, I want to know if you’ve ever been taught.”

Merlin lifts his right shoulder into a half shrug, “Arthur has tried to teach me multiple times. He just gets frustrated easily. He’s impatient. I’m clumsy and tend to mess up the footwork. He can only handle me tripping over my own feet so many times until he gives up. I’ve watched the knights train though. It’s sorta inevitable when you’re ordered to do this and that while they’re training. I know their weaknesses and strengths.” He huffs a laugh, “Hell, I could name you all of their signature moves that would give them away.” 

“Good. I’ll expect at least something worthy then, Merlin. Get into your position,” She orders.

He sighs but still gets into a fighting position, rightens his posture and grip before nodding that he was ready. 

Then they have a fight where Merlin is actually descent that I don’t feel like fucking writing.

Athena pants with a wide smile, “That was unexpected.”

“Really?” Merlin pants heavily back.

She nods before grabbing a waterskin and gulping it down. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before tossing it to him.

Merlin catches it clumsily and does the same.

They eventually catch their breath, having a few minutes to rest before continuing the session. 

Athena walks over to one of the many training dummies and looks at him, “Come here.”

Merlin goes.

“You are going to start with arming swords. Or as many other people call them, one handed swords.” She observes Merlin, “I’m fairly impressed. You’re better than I thought you would be. Not perfect, but descent. You’re observant if you’ve picked up that much on the way your knights train and fight.”

Merlin looks down, the tips of his ears pink.

“No that’s good. It means that you’ll learn faster is all.” She chucks her sword into the ground before walking closer to put both of her hands on his shoulders.

“I’ve helped some of the greatest Greek hero’s in history, Odysseus, Perseus, Heracles, and Jason. Just to name a few. I’ve occasionally gave them a few tips and helped them train. Weather it was to help with a stagey, or just a piece of advice. All of them were different. They might’ve had some similarities, but they all had different personalities and ways of doing things. 

“The same goes for you. You are clumsy and gangly, but you are smart and observant. I admire that part of you Merlin. No matter what happens, always keep the side of you with you. You will need it. And hey, if you make some mistakes along the way, it’s no problem. Everyone does. It’s just part of the circle that we call life.”

Merlin gives her a watery smile as a response.

“Right.” She shoves his shoulder lightly, “Do you know any exercises?”

A shake of his head is all the answer she gets.

“All right. We’re going to start with an exercise that strengthens your forearm. Which is necessary for one handed swordsmanship. If you don’t have the strength in you forearm, you can’t defend yourself or cut in another place quickly. You are going to stand in front of the dummy in a comfortable standing position with your right foot in front of you and your right toe pointing at the target. You don’t always need a dummy or target with this exercise, but it helps you focus, give you better posture, and make sure that you strike in the right place.

She demonstrates while she talks, “Now lift up your arm and start moving the sword backwards and forwards from the wrist. If your arm is starting to hurt you can do it softly, and if it starts to feel better you can do it harder. Try to make sure that your leading with the edge. If you want to wound someone, you need to use the edge. If you hit them with the flat of the sword, it might hurt, but won’t wound your opponent. 

“Once you either get bored of that or are better at it, you can do different angles. I number them one, two, three, and four. One and two are downward strokes, right and left, which are more common. You do a downward stroke to the right and then you can do the left, trying to cut as much as you can just from the wrist. Then you can do three and four which are upward cuts that are trickier. They go up one the right side and then up on the left. Then you can do all of them together, even scramble them.

Your muscles will get stiff if you do it too much at first. It’s better to gradually build up those muscles. But you will want to do it as much as you can. Eventually you will start to notice that you can do it longer than last time and better.”

She stops talking and raised an eyebrow at Merlin when he didn’t do anything. He apologized before doing the exercise. 

And that is how his training began. He would do various exercises when he started learning a weapon before doing techniques and other things. He learned the different grips, stances, techniques, the history of the weapon, and many other things that Athena thought was important.

Athena made him study and learn everything. And he means everything; swords, maces, daggers, throwing knives, bows and arrows, crossbows, sai swords, spears, Battle axes, nunchakus, surujin, shuriken, staffs, hand-to-hand combat, and everything else.

At the beginning he did it every other day until a month passed and his body was no longer overly sore. It was still sore, but magic helped make it bearable. Merlin was exhausted more than not, but he enjoyed it. Even if it was frustrating sometimes and he couldn’t get the hang of certain techniques.

Overall, Merlin was glad it was Athena training him and not Arthur or any of the knights. She was a good teacher, patient, encouraged him, explained his mistakes, and was also strict when needed too. 

At first it was hard for Merlin to get the footwork right and not trip over his own two feet. He did it a couple of times which caused everyone at the training field to laugh a little. But as the saying goes, practice makes perfect. 

Along with Athena, the others taught him things too. Vesta would teach him the history of magic, rituals, spells, magical creatures, and all the other interesting things magic can do. She taught him only some of the things for his trial, but he enjoyed it. Sometimes they would go out of the forest and find a magical creature. Apparently, they could be calmed down and you could even pet them. He met a griffin, but unlike last time, it, wasn’t trying to kill him. The griffin’s name was Aleida. Artemis would join them every now and then. 

Artemis also taught him some protection charms. She was the protector of women in childbirth after all.

Dionysus tried to teach him how to make wine. Key word is tried. Merlin followed all of the gods’ instructions, he did it all right. But when they tasted it, they might as well be drinking one of Gaius’s remedies. After that, they would just be around each other. Either to talk about their lives or just doing hanging out. 

Merlin would sometimes tell them of his adventures and his life and in return, they would do the same. He told them of the time that Morgana took over the castle, both times. And they told him about the Trojan war. They told that story slowly. 

Once Apollo heard that Merlin was Gaius’s apprentice, he started teaching Merlin everything about medicine and healing. Apart from that, Merlin also learned some healing spells when Vesta around. Supposedly, there are different spells for different injuries. Which was just absurd.

Aphrodite and Vulcan would sometimes take walks around the forest showing Merlin where things were and introducing him to the other people and things that lived there. Which was a lot. With all of the other gods and half-gods. And creatures like the Centaurs, Pegasus’s, and Satyr’s. There were also the servants. 

The servants that everyone had failed to mention to him. He didn’t want a servant. Hell no. He could dress himself perfectly fine thank you very much. Except the armor. That he couldn’t do. Alright, he got a servant. He was a nice servant too. He was shy at first, but they got along. His name was Angelo. He was a nice lad, he had bronze colored eyes with a triangular face and light blue and green eyes. The left eye was blue while the other green. It looked strange at first, but Merlin got used to it.

Angelo wasn’t entirely human. He was magical. A fae, actually. Which means that he had magic. Fae magic was different from human magic. All magic is the same, but there are differences that separate them. Merlin and Angelo bonded over many magic lessons. Dionysus would even show up sometimes, even if he didn’t know how to use magic himself. 

The forest was basically a castle without all the grandness. It has library that has millions of books which is where the muses mostly stayed. The ‘kitchen’ where the servants and cooks would prepare the food that everyone ate. It had to come from somewhere Merlin supposed. There was basically everything that you would find in a castle. It’s just that all the things and rooms were placed throughout the forest. 

The nine muses lived in the library – or so it seemed – and were literally physical, human looking books. Terpsichore, the muse of dance, had taught him how to dance after Dionysus, who Merlin regretfully brought with him when meeting the muses, made fun of him for not being able to dance. It wasn’t his fault he was born a peasant and didn’t know how to.

After two and a half months of training, his body was no longer sore, and his exhaustion no longer there after his training sessions. He knew how to use a sword, dagger, staff, and bow efficiently, he know where to wound them if he didn’t want the person to die, and where to wound them if he did. He knew how to fight and kill someone with his bare hands.

Thanks to the other gods and goddesses, he knew how to do other things besides combat. He knew how to heal people with both magic and herbs. Gaius taught him some of what he knew, but Merlin was always focused on other things to effectively learn from the physician. How to dance, create protective charms, tame both magical and nonmagical animals, and more.

Merlin loved learning things, always has. He just didn’t really get to before because he was a peasant in a small farming village, and then he went to Camelot and was too busy with one thing happening after another. Yes, he learned quite a few things in Camelot, but he never had time to study properly.

Merlin just finished another one of his training sessions when he felt a magical presence at the entrance of the forest. Since Merlin unlocked his extra powers, his magic was more alive. It would sometimes act on its own, catching stuff, breaking things when he got frustrated, and then fixing them when he felt better. He could do multiple things while focusing on one major thing like for example, training.

The Garden’s magic leaking throughout the forest helped him keep calm. He would usually keep some of his magic connected to the presence, even if he was busy with something else. When he was alone, which Merlin found increasingly more difficult to achieve as his days with the Olympians grew, he would just close his eyes and connect to the earth. To the elements. To life.

He enjoyed it. Being in a place of magic. Where he is free to be himself. Where there is no knife pointing directly over his heart, waiting to plunge itself inside if he was ever found out. He loved that he could be himself. It’s all he ever wanted as a child. Until he came to Camelot that is. Until he discovered that riddling, cryptic ass of a dragon who had changed his life forever. Who had told him that his magic did have a purpose.

Merlin sighed and wiped his brow before taking a drink of his waterskin. Athena looked at him with an eyebrow raised, silently asking Merlin a question.

“There’s someone at the entrance.” He answers before putting away his dulled practice sword and walk to the entrance.

Athena, even though he was efficiently good at it, wouldn’t let him train with a sharp sword. Merlin agreed with her, even if he was a little bit annoyed with it. It usually takes years to master a weapon. Or anything for that matter. Merlin has only just started his training, and he could probably last longer than most in a battle. Even if he didn’t use his magic.

Since the Olympians have been alive for way longer than most, they knew a lot. Athena in particular, knew how to train someone and what works for them. She knew different techniques form different kingdoms and lands throughout her travels. 

When Merlin reached the entrance, he was greeted by Malachi who let out a loud caw before landing on Merlin’s head. Alator, who was already off his horse, walks over to Merlin and bows.

“Emrys, it’s nice to see you,” 

“Likewise. You may rise, Alator of the Catha,”

Merlin extends his arm and Malachi flies on it, ‘Can you go tell Vesta that Alator has arrived and tell her we will meet her at the banquet gazebo in an hour or more? Tell her it might be more than an hour though.’

Malachi dips his head before flying off.

“I am glad you came. I have much to explain before we meet anyone. Do you want to wash before dinner?”

“Yes, I would. You can explain along the way.”

“Great.” Merlin says before turning in the directions of the guest chambers. “I think I should start at the beginning.”

And Merlin explains the whole situation. All the events, things, and reasons leading up to him having to explain himself in this moment in time. It took a while of course. He was explaining all the things that had happened in the time of about three months.

Alator, surprisingly, didn’t get that confused. There were some things that was extremely confusing. But he got the gist of it. It wasn’t that hard to comprehend, especially for someone who was well versed in magic.

They went to the guest chambers and changed. Well, Alator did. Alator didn’t take that long, so they went outside to walk around the place while Merlin told him some of the lesser details. And further explain the one’s he had already told.

“We should go introduce you to Vesta, we should meet her and the others at the banquet gazebo,” Merlin informs him, effectively ending the conversation for now.

The Catha Priest sends him a confused glance causing Merlin to shrug, “It’s basically a banquet hall, but there’s a gazebo instead of a hall.”

He receives a nod in response.

“So… how was your trip?”

Alator smiles a little, “It was well. If a bit weird having to follow your familiar,”

Malachi cawed in offense, causing them to chuckle. 

“I once followed a horse on one occasion,” Merlin tells.

His eyebrows shoot up, “Why is that?”

“I’ll tell you when we get there. I usually share a story or two with the Olympians anyways,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do any of you know where I can find a beta reader? I want one.
> 
> Any who, sorry if this chapter is sucky. I only re-wrote some of the things like six times. When this whole story is finished, I am going to fix it. I swear.
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions are appreciated.  
> Until next time bitches!

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: гүл (gül) - flower  
> Again, please let me know if there are any mistakes. I am a perfectionist and it bothers me if there are any. As a reader as well, it's kinda annoying. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll post the next one sometime during the next several days.  
> \- Jade


End file.
